The Heartbreak, The Reunion, The Love
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Um, well. This is my first fic ever. It's a one shot fic. Syaoran gets a letter from Sakura, and it broke his heart. One year later they meet up again. What will happen? I know that I suck at summary writing, but please just read it and review!!!


Hello minna-san!!! I hope that I spelled that right... Anyways...My name is   
  
Enchanted Pink Jade, but you guys could call me Pink Jade for short. This is my   
  
first fic ever, so be very nice and gentle with me because I am a very sensitive   
  
person. I hope that you guys like it. This is a one shot fic. S+S of course!!! I love   
  
this couple!!! They are the most, and as Tomoyo always says it, KAWAII couple.   
  
Oh yeah, and maybe I'll even add in a little bit of E+T. I'm also not sure if the   
  
title fits with the story. I couldn't really think of one so.....  
  
  
Note: They already had caught all of the cards and now are Sakura cards. Syaoran left Japan when he was eleven years old, promising that he'll come back for her. He does come back two years later, when they are all 13 years old, but he only stayed for a year, and then he leaves again. Meilin is with him. (But they are NOT together.) The fic starts when they are all 17 years old.   
  
  
Disclaimer: You people out there probably have read these things a million times already. But I have to put this here so that I am safe. Don't wanna get sued. No, don't wanna get sued. Nothing in this fic belongs to me, just maybe the plot, the story, and anyone who I might make up along the way.  
  
  
"........" Words (DUH!!!!)  
  
'..........' A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
(.........) Words in parenthesis are my words if I put any   
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Change of scenery and or time.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
  
Now on with the fic!!!  
  
  
The Heartbreak, The Reunion, The Love  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" A voice called out. Syaoran turned at the mention of his name and saw a girl that was just his age, with long black hair tied into two buns placed on either side of her head. She was running towards him excitedly clutching what looked like an envelope. Her hair and dress flew behind her gracefully as she ran, her ruby red eyes sparkling with excitement. (AN: Am I too descriptive?)   
  
"What is it Meilin?" Syaoran finally said as she reached him. She held the envelope in front of his face. Syaoran just stared at it.  
  
"It's a letter from Sakura!" She Said. Over the years, Meilin learned that Syaoran didn't really love her the way she wanted him to. She knew that neither of them would ever be happy if they did get married. So Meilin took matters into her own hands and went to the elders. After a long and tiring talk, she finally convinced them to break off the engagement, for she knew that there was already a certain someone who had already stolen Syaoran's heart. And besides, she soon found someone else for her. Her 'Mr. Right.'  
  
Syaoran gently took the letter from Meilin's hands, careful not to damage the envelope in anyway. To him, anything that belonged to Sakura was sacred.   
  
"Open it and read it! Then give it to me Syaoran!" Meilin said hurriedly. Syaoran carefully opened the envelope, took the letter out and read it. As he read, his eyes darkened. 'No, this can't be.' He thought. He read it again to make sure that he read the letter right.   
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Meilin asked, as she saw her cousin's facial expressions change from one of happiness, to one of anxiousness, then to despair and sadness.   
  
He dropped the letter and stared ahead blankly with a million questions floating around through his head. 'Why did she? Did I do something wrong? Could this be some stupid joke someone pulled off?' More questions ran through his mind, making him kinda dizzy. There was this wrenching feeling in his heart, as if someone had closed their fist around his heart and was squeezing the life out of him. She had been his world, the reason he was even living. His soul. She was the reason he wanted to get his training over as soon as possible so that he can return to his beloved. His love. And now... he didn't even know why he still existed.   
  
Meilin picked up the letter he dropped and read it.  
  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
I've missed you so much. I don't know how to tell you this. I must have started a million letters to you. They all ended up on the ground, crumpled. At least some made it into the trash bin... I've been waiting. Waiting for so long. It hurts Syaoran, it hurts so much. I can't stand it anymore. I'm a wreck. I'm a mess. That's what people have been telling me lately. There's just too much pain. So I think... I think that it would be for the best if we broke up. It will be better this way- for the both of us. It pains me so much to tell you this. I'm sorry, Syaoran. I hope that in the future, we can still become friends, if you want. I have enjoyed all of our times together. From our days of Card capturing, to the days we changed the cards into Sakura Cards. The times we spent together with our friends, and when we were alone. The happiest times, the passionate times, and the saddest times. I will never compare anyone with you. No one could possibly compare with you. I'm really sorry. I hope that we can see each other sometime, someday. Maybe by that time, we would have both found someone to love very much, with all our hearts. I will always love you. You will always be in my heart, and I don't regret anything that we ever shared. Say 'Hi' to Meilin and your family for me.  
  
Yours Truly,   
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
Meilin looked to see if her cousin was okay, but he was nowhere in sight. 'Oooh. That Sakura! If I ever see her again I'll.... I trusted her!!!' With that thought, Meilin stomped over to the trash bin that was nearby and tore the letter into pieces. 'I wish that I could do the same to you, Sakura.' When she was finished, she went off to look for Syaoran. She searched and searched all through the Li Mansion. He was nowhere to be seen. The mansion was more like a castle though, so it was really hard to find him. She looked in his room. Empty. 'I've looked everywhere! Where could he be?' Then a thought struck her. She looked everywhere, 'But the gardens in the back!' With that, she ran all the way there. There was only one place she knew that he would possibly be in the garden.   
The Cherry Blossom Trees.   
She found him sitting down on the lush green grass, his back leaning against his favorite cherry blossom tree. He was looking at nothing in particular. He was just staring off into the distance. He had heard Meilin's footsteps a mile a way, but he hadn't made any movements or signs to acknowledge her presence as she approached him. He rather felt than saw Meilin seat herself next to him and put her arm around his shoulders comfortingly. Syaoran's eyes shone with unshed tears. He leaned his head unto the cherry trees' trunk.   
  
"Don't be upset over her, Syaoran. If she dumped you, she isn't worth crying or being sad over. It's her loss. You are a great guy, and you know that. Heck, you are going to be the ruler of China one day, and she dumped you." Meilin said, trying to comfort her cousin. He was actually more like a bother though, not just a relative.   
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Meilin, you and I both know Sakura well, and..." He trailed off there. Meilin silently agreed with him. She knew what he was trying to say. 'Sakura, I know you. Something.... You... I won't give up on you. I'll find out......Someday, I will...'   
"I'm gonna go now." Syaoran suddenly said, after a couple of seconds of silence. He got up. 'Somehow, I have to get to Sakura.'   
  
Meilin didn't exactly understand what he meant. Meilin then too, stood up. She watched his back until he disappeared. Then she went to her room.  
  
'Sakura.......' She was all he could think about. He still loved her. Even after having read the letter. 'I promised you that I would love you forever. I live up to my promises.'   
Syaoran was in deep thought, not really caring where his feet and legs took him. He just wanted to be alone. 'She said that she still loved me, and that she would always love me... so then- WHY? Why did she do this?' He sighed heavily. He decided to talk to the Elders that night. He wanted to ask for permission to go to Japan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night.  
  
Syaoran was in his room, he had no luck. The Elders didn't want him going to Japan. He had to finish training in China, Hong Kong. He sighed in despair and defeat. Syaoran had gone to his mother for some help, but even with her on his side, it wasn't enough for the Elders. 'Maybe I should just runaway and escape to Japan. Then I'll make her explain herself. But..... What if.. what if... Where will I go afterwards?' He sighed again. 'No, running away from here won't solve anything. It would just make things worse.............  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 year later.  
  
A door opened. "Sakura! Oh! I'm so glad that you could make it! Come on in! Come in!" A girl with bright amethyst eyes, long, black hair that reached past her waist, gushed. She smiled. She was wearing a pair of khaki's and a light purple tank top.  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Arigato, Tomoyo, for inviting me." Sakura said. She too was wearing a pair of khakis and a tank top, except hers was a light pink color. Her auburn hair was longer now. It flowed behind her gracefully, giving her the look of an angel.  
  
"Tomoyo, of course I could make it to your party. For my best friend, and the others, I always have time. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sakura said.  
Tomoyo laughed. Then, Tomoyo pulled something out from behind her. Sakura stared at her with a weird look.   
  
"Tomoyo, when will you ever stop video taping me?"  
  
"Never ever! You look so kawaii right now! I couldn't pass this opportunity up!" Tomoyo squealed.  
Sakura laughed uneasily.  
  
"So, uh... Am I the last to arrive?" Sakura asked her long time best friend.   
  
"Yeah, of course." Tomoyo said, as they started walking into the dining room where all their other friends were, eating dinner. Tomoyo just planned this get together at the last minute possible, but it still came out as a success.  
  
"Everyone's already here. Even Eriol came today. He just came for a visit though. He didn't know I was throwing a party." Tomoyo said.  
They reached the dinning room. It wasn't anything fancy. Everything was just plain.  
  
Sakura scanned the table for her friends. 'Yeah, everyone's here alright. Everyone except for- NO! Don't think about him It has already been a year!' Sakura's mind screamed at her.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura struggling with herself. 'She's thinking about him again.'  
  
Sakura has been miserable this past year. She tried to hide it behind a mask of happiness, but everyone saw through her act and had asked what was the matter. She wouldn't tell anyone anything about it, except for Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue from time to time.  
  
Yamazaki saw Sakura and Tomoyo come in.   
"Oi! Sakura! Glad you could make it with us!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Hello everyone!" How are you all doing since the last time I saw you-Yesterday?" Sakura said, as she once again put on an act for everyone. She sat down next to Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sat across from Yamazaki. To his right was Chiharu. To his left was Rika. Tomoyo sat at Sakura's right and Naoko sat at Sakura's left. Eriol sat at Tomoyo's right. There were only two extra chairs.  
  
"Fine." Everyone said.   
  
"So, Sakura, what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?" And how have you been?" Eriol asked, as he smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Oh, nothing much really, and I'm doing great!" Sakura said, smiling back at him.  
  
'That's not exactly what Tomoyo told me earlier today.' Eriol thought. "That's good to hear." Eriol said.  
  
"Let's eat now!" Tomoyo said, as she took some food and put it into her plate. She was worried about her best friend, Sakura. She knew that it took her great pains to lie to her friends.   
  
Eriol saw the obvious worry etched into the face of the girl he loved, secretly. He put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder squeezing lightly, silently telling her that it would all be alright. "A frown doesn't suit your lovely face, Ms. Tomoyo. Don't worry so much." He said. Tomoyo blushed a little. (AN: But even if she blushed just a little it will still be noticed. Her skin is so pale!) She smiled back at him gratefully.   
  
"Mm. Wow, this food is delicious. Who cooked this all? Did you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, as she turned to her friend.   
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Iie. Eriol did." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, well," Sakura turns to Eriol. "You make a very good cook, Eriol." Sakura said in between mouthfuls. Eriol just smiled his thanks.   
  
"Did you know-" *cough* *cough* Yamazaki had started to say something, but Chiharu stuffed food into his mouth while he was talking.   
"Hai. Hai. Not now Yamazaki!!!" Chiharu scoffed at him.  
Rika, and everyone laughed Yamazaki, who was gulping some water, and at an annoyed looking Chiharu. (AN: I think that these two make a good couple too!!)   
  
"You could have at least warned me before you did that, you know." Yamazaki said, he didn't bother trying to hide the amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yamazaki!!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll shut up now! You know, Chiharu, you look really cute when you are mad." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Sweet talking me isn't going o work, Yamazaki." Chiharu said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Yamazaki started stuffing his food into his mouth before Chiharu really got mad at him. Everyone else, after laughing at the two, started to eat again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In front of Tomoyo's house.  
  
Two people walked up to Tomoyo's house and rang the bell. 'If what Tomoyo told me was true, then there still might be a chance..... I'll just pray and hope.' One of the two people thought. They rang the bell once more, again. 'Someone had better hurry up and open this damn door. It took me a lot of work getting us here, and it wasn't easy. I didn't go out of way to do this for nothing!" The person thought.  
Inside-  
  
"I had better get that before that person decides to bust my front door." Tomoyo said. She got up and left the table for awhile.  
A few seconds later, she came back with two people trailing right behind her.   
  
"Look who's come to join us tonight!" Tomoyo said.   
  
Sakura looked up to see what Tomoyo sounded excited about. She dropped the fork that she was holding. 'Oh Kami-sama! Not him! Not now! Out of all the places and the days! Why today!?! And why here!?!' She thought frantically. She looked down. While Tomoyo was gone, Rika had moved into the vacant seat in front of Eriol, and Yamazaki had moved to Chiharu's other side. Eriol did a little bit of his magic. (AN: Don't ask me how or what he did because I do not know.) Sakura stared at her food. She could feel his penetrating gaze cut right through her.   
  
Everyone greeted the two, everyone except for Sakura, but only Eriol and Tomoyo noticed this though.  
  
"Syaoran! Meilin! Oh my! How have you two been?!?! Long time no see huh?" More questions were fired at the two. Syaoran had only eyes for Sakura, and didn't answer any of the questions. Meilin was about to answer, but Tomoyo cut in.  
  
"Have you two eaten dinner yet?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran and Meilin. Sakura's head shot up. There were only two more seats available. On across from her, and one diagonally from her, in front of Tomoyo's seat.   
  
"No, not really. Now that you mention it, I am starving right now." Meilin said.   
Sakura shot Tomoyo a look, and if looks could kill...................   
Tomoyo ignored the looks that she was getting from her friend.   
  
"Well then, why don't you two take some seats and eat." Tomoyo said, gesturing with her hands towards the two empty seats. "Funny that you guys decided to visit tonight of all nights." Tomoyo said. 'Yeah, why tonight?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Yeah, what a coincidence." Naoko said.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Meilin asked, as she took her seat across from Tomoyo, which left one seat for Syaoran to take.   
Right across from Sakura.  
  
"Well, right now, I am throwing a little get together party of friends. Eriol showed up earlier today just for a visit." Syaoran and Meilin looked his way. "And with you two showing up, you guys made the circle of friends complete." Tomoyo said. She then whipped out her trusty camera and everyone moaned. "Tomoyo." Everyone said at once.   
  
Meilin just laughed. "I guess that old habits die hard, huh?"   
  
"You can say that again." Chiharu said glaring at Yamazaki.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently. Everyone burst into laughter. Except for Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran still hadn't said anything since he arrived. He was very reluctant in coming, but Meilin had convinced him and the elders that they go.   
He has been looking at Sakura the whole time. 'She's gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw her.... If that was even possible for her.... Her hair's longer, and she's grown up a lot.' He thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Sakura stared dumbly at her food. She had lost all of her appetite for tonight. (AN: Hehehe, another rhyme. I have a knack for doing that all of the time.) She was feeling so many emotions at the same time. Pain from missing him so much. Happiness at seeing him again. Anger because he and Meilin came to visit tonight of all nights. Anger at herself. Scared of what might happen. Love.  
  
She couldn't help herself. Even after all of those tears she had shed over him. The pain she had felt. The pain she felt now.  
  
Around her, her friends were in deep conversation with each other, although she didn't hear any of it, only her own thoughts. 'Syaoran.. I wonder how he looks now... I looked down the moment I saw him...' She looked up, as much as she dared to.   
  
Syaoran was eating a little, looking down at his food. Then he started to pick at it with his fork.   
  
'Wow....' Words couldn't describe what she saw. 'His hair is still ever-messy."   
  
She got the sudden urge to run her hand through his hair.  
  
Then he looked up.  
  
Rich emerald met intense amber.  
  
They remained like that for a couple of seconds, just studying each other. Sakura was the first one to look away. She was kinda dizzy, looking into his intense eyes. She got lost in them.   
She then got up, but too fast. She put one hand on the table to keep her balance, and another hand on her forehead.   
  
Tomoyo got up and put one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you okay, Sakura?" She asked worriedly. Everyone stopped their conversation and turned to Sakura with worried faces that mirrored Tomoyo's.   
  
Sakura moaned. "No, I think that I'm gonna go home right now." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll lead you out to the door." Tomoyo said. Sakura just nodded.  
  
"Stay in bed and get a lot of rest, Sakura!" Rika said to Sakura's retreating back.   
  
"I will." Sakura said over her shoulder.   
  
At the door, Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm sorry for ruining your party and getting everyone upset and worried over me." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, Sakura. You shouldn't even be apologizing to me. Just do me a favor okay?" Sakura nodded. "Go home and get a good night's sleep." Sakura nodded her head again at her friends request.  
  
"I will. I promise." She added, seeing her friends' worried face. She then turned around and walked away. Tomoyo then closed the door.  
  
Sakura was exciting the gate of Tomoyo's home when suddenly a male voice called out her name.   
  
"Sakura! Matte!"   
  
Sakura turned around to see someone power walking towards her. "Oh, hello, Eriol." She said. (AN: Muhahahahaha! You thought it was gonna be Syaoran didn't you! I know, I know. I AM evil.)   
  
Eriol caught up with her and handed her a small box that was wrapped in a light pink wrapping paper.   
  
"For me?" She asked. He nodded. She took the small box from his hands. "What is it?" She asked, examining the box.   
  
"Open it and see." Eriol said in reply, smiling. Sakura carefully tore off the wrapping paper and put it in her pocket. She then opened the box slowly and gasped. In it was a crystal-like, transparent, pink gem in the shape of a 3D cherry blossom. (AN: Did you think it was gonna be an engagement ring?) "It's beautiful, Eriol." She looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"It's a souvenir from England, for you." He said. "I was planning on giving to you later, along with everyone else's gift, but you're leaving early and....." He trailed off here. Sakura looked back down at the cherry blossom crystal.  
  
"Arigato, Eriol. I will cherish this." Sakura smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"It's also a hair ornament." Eriol said.   
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, looking back down at the gift again.   
  
"Mm hmm." Eriol said. He then took the cherry blossom crystal from the box and he placed it on one side of Sakura's head, securing it so that it wouldn't fall. "There, it's secured." He said. Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm gonna go home now, Eriol. You had better get back inside." She said.   
  
"Do you want me to walk you home, Sakura?" He asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll be fine on my own." Sakura said. "Bye."   
  
"Bye, Sakura." Eriol said. He watched her go for a couple of seconds, then he turned around and headed back towards Tomoyo's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura, on her way home.  
  
Sakura was walking home. Her arms were folded in front of her because it was kinda cold. She glanced at her watch. '8:36 PM. It's still early. I told Kero that I'd be home at 10:00 PM. I guess I'll take a detour and go to the park, to think maybe.' She thought as she made her way to the park.  
  
She had moved into a small but cozy apartment awhile ago. It wasn't that far from her home, so she could always visit her father whenever she wanted. Tomoyo helped Sakura decorate and fix her new apartment. Everything in her apartment looked so... Pink.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'Why tonight of all nights? It has already been one year since I... I still love him. There's no doubt... Does he still feel the same way... About me? What's if he doesn't.... I can't face him. Oh, I'm such a coward...'  
  
She finally arrived at the park and went right to the swing set. She sat down on one swing. She was slightly shivering. (AN: Hmm... another rhyme. I think....)  
'I knew that I should have brought a jacket with me.'   
Then suddenly, something warm was wrapped around her shoulders by two strong, but gentle hands. It was a jacket.   
  
A male voice spoke up.  
  
"May I join you?"   
  
Sakura didn't have to look up. Hearing his voice sent shivers down her spine. No one else had that kind of effect on her. Only one person could make her heart sing out the sweetest melody.  
  
Only Syaoran.  
  
Without glancing at him or looking up, she nodded her head. Syaoran sat in the swing next to her. Sakura unconsciously snuggled up comfortably in Syaoran's jacket.  
Silence............  
  
"So, how have you been, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the deafening silence. 'Why did he even follow me here?'  
  
"Great, I already completed my training, so..." He trailed off there. 'You baka! Great?! You've been miserable this past year and you say great?!?' Syaoran's mind screamed at him. He chose to ignore it. "How have you been?" He asked.  
  
"Same as you really." She answered.   
Silence once again. Only the sound of the swings chains creaking and the creatures of the night could be heard.   
  
Sakura looked up at the stars. She was trying to think of anything else but him. 'I miss the old Cardcaptoring days. I was working solo at first. Until he showed up. He's the who......No! No! No! Think about something else!' Her mind screamed. 'I wish I knew what he's thinking right now... Ack!!! Not him again!'   
  
Syaoran just watched her as she looked up at the stars. She seemed to be struggling with herself over something. The moon was full and it was very high, up in the sky. The stars shone bright. It gave everything down on earth some light. (AN: I have to stop rhyming.)  
'She's not beautiful, she's breathtaking. No. No... No words could ever compare to the girl that is sitting right in front of my eyes... I have to show her now, how much I love her. No cowerding right now. It's now or never.'  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura stood up. So did Syaoran. He took two steps towards her, closing any space that they had between them. 'Oh Kami-sama! What should I do? How can I say that-' Her thoughts went on as they looked into each other's eyes deeply. Syaoran lifted his hands up to her face and tilted her head upwards. He then lowered his head to hers.   
  
His mouth, from the moment it touched hers, was soft and demanding at the same time. There was no preliminary investigation, no subtle teasing, no testing the waters to see if she would be okay with this, no time for her to protest against this. In a heartbeat, his lips were on hers. Hotly possessive. Provocative. Persuasive. Pleasurable. He kissed her with unleashed passion.   
  
Sakura's rational self took one giant step back, leaving her defenseless and responsive to the kiss. At first she had tried to pull back from him, but he then lowered his hands and wrapped them around her waist making it impossible for her to push him away. She gave up fighting back. She knew that she stood no chance against him and his strength. She placed her hands flat against his chest. He had some sort of power over her. She just didn't know what.   
  
No other man could kiss like Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, no." Sakura said. The command didn't carry much convincing, since it was issued on a breathy sigh. Sakura was surprised that she could even talk at all. His lips were moving slowly against her neck, taking small love bites. 'I know that you might not love me, Sakura, but let me have just this tonight so that I won't die from hunger, of you.' Syaoran thought.   
  
'Syaoran, I love you so much but......' Sakura couldn't think any more. His lips were once again on hers.   
  
From what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran then finally broke off the lingering kiss. He pulled back just a little, to gaze into her eyes. She did the same. She saw all the love that Syaoran had for her in his eyes. She was overwhelmed by what she saw in them. So much love, pain, sadness and hurt at the same time.   
Her eyes mirrored what she saw. Sakura lowered her hands to her sides. 'Was that kiss supposed to mean something? Does he still....' Sakura thought.  
  
"About us-" He said, after awhile.   
  
"Syaoran , there can't be anymore us." Sakura said, cutting whatever Syaoran was going to say. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't face him again if he...  
  
"What...what do you mean, Sakura?" He asked, holding his breath, expecting the worse. What Sakura said next broke his heart into a million pieces, and his soul...  
  
"I'm engaged to someone already." His hands dropped away from his hold around her waist. He took a step back.  
  
Silence...........  
  
Her words rang in his ears over and over again. He couldn't take it. 'Engaged? How could this be?'  
  
"My fiancé and I will be married soon." Sakura held put her right hand out to showing him a very expensive looking ring placed on her hand. There was a diamond in the center of the ring. Little pink crystals were going around the diamond.   
  
"I see...." Syaoran said. 'Baka! Baka! Baka! Why didn't I notice the ring before?'  
"Oh.. Well, I wish only the best for the both of you." Syaoran said, not meaning one word of it. Syaoran turned around, he didn't want Sakura to see his face. He didn't want to face her.  
"I have to go now. Meilin is probably wondering where I am right now." Syaoran said, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.   
  
"Oh, okay, Bye, Syaoran."   
  
"Bye, Sakura. I hope that you have a happy life." And with that, he walked away, without glancing back once.  
  
Sakura just watched him go. She wanted to call out his name, explain everything to him, but her words and voice were stuck in her throat. She couldn't see him anymore. Then she realized that she still had his jacket on. She wrapped herself tightly in his jacket , and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Something in the jacket's right pocket was making her uncomfortable. She took it out.   
  
It was a small sized picture frame. In it, was a picture of her and Syaoran when they were both 14 yeas old. Syaoran had his arms around her shoulders and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. They both were looking at each other, with love in their eyes. Syaoran was smiling his rare smiles. The smile he had that was only for Sakura. They both looked so happy together. It was as if only they existed, nothing else mattered to them back then. The picture was taken by Tomoyo at the park she was in right now, just in a different area.  
  
Sakura then burst into tears. She carefully put the picture back into it's rightful place and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Syaoran." She cried.   
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, crying, but when she glanced at her watch it was already 10:19. She stayed there a little longer, until her sobs turned into sniffles. When she couldn't cry anymore, she got up and walked to her apartment, tightening her hold around the jacket.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
In Meilin's room, in a hotel.  
Meilin sat in her bed in the two bedroom hotel that she and Syaoran had gone to for their stay in Japan. Their room was at least 19 or 11 stories high. She wasn't sure yet, though, of how long they were going to stay. She was waiting for Syaoran to come. She knew that he was with Sakura. No one but Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol noticed that Syaoran had left Tomoyo's living room and out the front door. Eriol was busy giving out gifts and souvenirs from England that he had bought for them all. She knew that he had gone after Sakura.  
'Hopefully he got things settled down with Sakura. Please. I pray to God. Syaoran has been miserable this past year, and according to what Tomoyo says, Sakura has been miserable, too. It would be the best for them both and everyone else that they both get together. It would make them so happy. They are both just too stubborn.' She thought.  
  
Just then, she heard the door of the apartment open, and close softly. She got up and left her room. She looked in the living room, but she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Syaoran? Where are you?" She called out.  
Then she found him out on the balcony looking up at the stars. His face was full of sadness. "What happened Syaoran?" She asked, as she approached her cousin. He didn't say anything. He was just silent. Then after a few seconds of silence, he spoke. He choked out the words.  
  
"She's engaged. And... and... she's getting married soon." Syaoran said  
"I was so stupid not to see the ring on her finger before........" Syaoran said, to no one in particular. 'I love you Sakura. Your happiness is my happiness. I'll do anything for you. Even if it means to stand by and watch someone else profess their love to you. Kiss your tender lips... that once belonged to me.' He thought  
  
"Engaged?" Meilin asked quietly. Syaoran just nodded his head.  
  
"I'm tired Meilin, I'm gonna go to sleep now okay?" Syaoran left the balcony and went into his room. Meilin stayed on the balcony for a few seconds more, thinking, then she decided to take a walk outside somewhere, but she didn't bother telling Syaoran. She went straight to her room, grabbed a coat and went outside as quietly and as quickly as she could. She didn't want to bother her cousin right now. He already had a lot of things on his mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Sakura reached her apartment. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't really that small either. She fumbled for a while with her keys that was on a little chain around her neck, along with the Star Key in its hidden form.  
Finally she go the door open. She stepped in closed the door softly behind her. The lights were off. She headed towards her room. Kero was waiting for her with an annoyed look.   
  
"Your late. Where have-What's wrong Sakura?" Kero said, as he saw that the card mistress, his master was distressed. She didn't look at him, she walked to her closet with her head down. She didn't want Kero to be worried over her.  
  
"Nothing, Kero. I'm just tired. I'm sorry for being late, Kero. I just lost track of the time." Sakura said, as she changed her clothes. "I'm going to sleep now, Kero. Good night." Sakura said. She got on her bed and laid her head on her pillow. In no time, Sakura's breathing was soft and labored. She was asleep. Kero watched his mistress' sleeping form. 'What had happened at Tomoyo's house? I'll ask Tomoyo tomorrow. I'll tell Sakura I'm just gonna go around.' He thought. Then he flew over to Sakura's lithe form and cuddled up right next to her. He didn't go to sleep right away though. He just listened to Sakura's breathing. Then Sakura started to mutter in her sleep. Kero got up and flew closer to hear what she was saying.   
  
"Syaoran....."   
  
Kero's ear's perked up. 'The kid. That's why she is like this. But isn't he in China? I'm most definitely going to Tomoyo's house tomorrow. Then once again, he cuddled up to Sakura's neck once again, and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little later.   
  
Meilin was on a balcony and was knocking on the window glass door. She was trying to wake someone up from the inside. She succeeded.  
  
"Finally you wake up. I was knockin' on your balcony door for a long time now." Meilin said, as she stepped into the room. It was very spacey.   
  
"So, what brings you here Meilin at this time of the night? Is everything alright?" The person asked.  
  
"No! Everything is definitely NOT alright! You never told me that Sakura was engaged!" Meilin hissed quietly.  
  
Tomoyo looked shocked, and then confused.  
  
"But Meilin, she isn't...What makes you say that?" Tomoyo asked.  
Meilin debated in her head on whether or not she should tell Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran came back to the hotel looking as if someone had shot him a million times through the heart. When I asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer right away. We were on the balcony. He just looked up and stared at the stars. Then he managed to choke out the words 'She's engaged.' He told me that Sakura was getting married soon. She told him herself. Syaoran even said that she had an engagement ring on that she showed him. Explain all of that." Meilin spat out vehemently. She didn't really know what to do. She still considered Sakura as one of her friends, but she was hurting Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo was silent for awhile, looking thoughtful. Instead of answering Meilin, she asked her a question. "Syaoran still does love Sakura doesn't he?" Meilin nodded.   
  
"It's like he's dying slowly inside, without her." Meilin said.   
  
"Hmmmm." Tomoyo said. Still thinking.  
  
"What? What's the 'Hmmmm' for?" Meilin asked, getting impatient.  
  
"I don't understand Sakura...... What is she doing?...." Tomoyo muttered to herself. Then she turned to Meilin. "Sakura loves him too. A lot. She's cried so many times over him, and-" She was interrupted by Meilin.  
  
"I know all that! You already told me! What I want to know is the fact that you didn't tell me that she was engaged!" Meilin almost screamed.  
  
"That's just it, Meilin, she never did tell me that she was engaged or anything like that. And I have never seen her with another man, other than Syaoran since years ago. She never dated anyone. She was single. There were many men always vying for her attention, but she always walked by them, without acknowledging them at all. And she was always with me and our friends this- Hey wait. Did you say that she had on a ring?" Tomoyo said, stopping in mid-sentence.  
  
Meilin crossed her arms and shifted all her weight on her right leg. "I did, if you were listening right." Meilin said impatiently. 'This conversation is going nowhere.' She thought.  
  
"Now that I think of it......... Sakura left two months ago for a trip somewhere. But she never told me where, she was so mysterious about it. Kero stayed with me. A month later, she came back. When she left, she wasn't wearing any rings at all. But when she came back, she did have a ring. But I never asked her about it. I always thought that it was some sort of souvenir from a jewelry store from wherever she had gone." Tomoyo said. Meilin let Tomoyo's words sink in.  
  
"So that's it then." Meilin said. 'She really is engaged.' Meilin thought.  
  
"I'm not really sure though. She never really told me anything, and I'm supposed to be her best friend. But then again, she's been distant with everyone this past year. She would sometimes confide in me or Kero or Yue about her pain, sadness, and anything else she wanted to tell us, but that was it." Tomoyo said.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo were equally confused.   
  
"Look Tomoyo, I had better get going. Syaoran might notice that I am missing. We'll talk about this some other time." Meilin said.   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Okay." She said. She watched Meilin go out of her room through her balcony door, then she disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Sakura, engaged?" Tomoyo said out loud. She went over to her bed, still wondering and thinking about the new information that Meilin just gave her. Then she went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, in the morning.  
  
Eriol was in his hotel. He was sitting on a one person couch, just thinking. He brought Nakuru(AN: Did I spell that right? Someone please tell me!!!) and Suppi with him. They were still sleeping though. He was still sleeping awhile ago, but then a phone call came, which woke him up.   
He was still thinking about the conversation he just had with the person on the phone.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
*Ring. Ring. Ring.*   
  
"Huh? Whaaa?" Eriol said drowsily as he woke up, only to hear the phone ring a fourth time. He picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Eriol said into the mouth piece.   
  
"Eriol, I kinda have a crisis on my hands here." A female voice said on the other line. Eriol didn't have to ask who it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo? Daijobu?" Eriol said, as he finally came to his senses and fully awoke.   
  
"I'm okay. It's not about me though." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So then, what's wrong?" Eriol said as he propped his pillows up so that he was in a sitting position.  
  
"It's about Sakura and Syaoran." She said. "You see, Eriol, it wasn't really a coincidence that Meilin and Syaoran showed up last night. Meilin and I.... We wanted to get Syaoran and Sakura to get back together....." Tomoyo stopped.  
  
"By the way Tomoyo, how did they break up? Or did they even break up? I thought that they were unbreakable and all." Eriol said.  
  
"Well, you see, Sakura, a letter, Hong Kong...."  
  
"Tomoyo, you're not making any sense." Eriol said. What Tomoyo was telling him were like little puzzle pieces, and he was trying to put them together.  
  
"Oh, um, gomen, Eriol."   
  
"That's okay, just continue, please."   
  
"Meilin and I had this all planned out. The friends thing. I was gonna make an excuse of you not showing up, but you did, so it made it even more perfect, for Sakura and Syaoran to believe that this wasn't a set up. Like I told you earlier yesterday, Sakura has been suffering and miserable this past year, since she.... Syaoran... Let me try to make this make sense. Last night, during the party, Sakura left. Syaoran also left when you were passing out the gifts from England. Only, you, Meilin and I noticed that he had gone right?"  
  
"Hai." Eriol said.  
  
"Well, last night, Meilin came knocking on my balcony door. She told me that Syaoran came back to their hotel, heart broken. Syaoran told her that Sakura said that she was engaged." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Hold up, Sakura's engaged? How no one ever told me?" Eriol said.  
  
"But she never told me anything about her being engaged to someone. And she's getting married soon, according to what Meilin says she heard from Syaoran. So I never knew either. And Kero is here with me right now. He came here early this morning asking about what had happened last night at the party because Sakura came back to her apartment late and she looked so sad. Kero says that he doesn't know anything about Sakura being engaged." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So Sakura isn't engaged." Eriol said.  
  
"I'm not sure about that either, Eriol. You see, Sakura has been very distant with everyone, not physically though. She saw me and our other friends all the time. She only confided in me, Kero and even Yue in every once in a while. But then again, she only told us how she felt, nothing else." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's right." Eriol heard Kero say in the background.  
  
"So then, why aren't you sure about this? Is there something more?" Eriol said.  
  
"Yes. Two months ago, Sakura went on a trip to somewhere, bit she never told anyone where she was going. Not even Kero. He stayed with me. Meilin said that Sakura had shown Syaoran that she had on an engagement ring. Before Sakura had gone to wherever, she didn't have any ring on whatsoever. When she came back a month later, she did have a ring on. I just never thought anything of it because I thought that it was just something she bought from some jewelry store. But now.... I don't know, Eriol. I told Meilin all this last night. I know that it would be best for everyone, especially Sakura and Syaoran if those two got together again." Tomoyo said. Eriol was silent for awhile, letting Tomoyo's words sink in.  
  
"I see. So there's a 50/50 chance that Sakura's not engaged to someone she met during her little mysterious one month vacation." Eriol said.  
  
"I don't know. I have thought about that, you know. But then, don't you think that instead of sulking around, she would have been happy and hopelessly in love is she was engaged, Eriol?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..... What we really need to know then is where she went for one month and what in the world did she do. Also, where the ring came from, and most importantly, if the ring really is an engagement ring." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, I've thought of that, too, but who really knows? We have to figure out something. This whole thing is affecting everyone." Tomoyo said.   
  
"I see. Well, let me just think about this for awhile, okay? I'm pretty sure that I might be able to think up something." Eriol said.  
  
"Arigatou, Eriol. Call me back if you think of anything, or just come over if you want. You know where to find me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't thank me yet Ms. Tomoyo, I haven't done anything. But, I would do anything for my half daughter of course, and also for you, Ms. Tomoyo."  
Eriol said. He could almost feel Tomoyo's smile through the phone.  
  
"Oh, okay. Arigatou anyways. Bye." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"Bye." Eriol said. Then he heard a click.  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
So here he sat now, still thinking about Sakura, and ways to resolve the problem. 'Getting them together won't be easy.' He thought disdainfully.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Sakura's apartment.   
  
Kero sneaked in Sakura's apartment quietly as to not wake up his mistress. 'Good thing that she's still asleep.' Kero thought.  
He had left Tomoyo's house after he ate just one more brownie that the cook had made. 'So, the kid is back. I never knew that Sakura is engaged. Guess the kid is broken hearted right now.' Kero thought. Then suddenly he heard a soft moan.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was pouring down on her from her bedroom window which faced the east.   
She didn't get up right away. She just laid in bed for awhile longer. Just thinking about last nights events. 'Syaoran.....' She longed for him again, to feel his warmth against her own......  
  
Just then her apartment's doorbell rang. She got up and quickly put on a light pink robe that reached the ground when she stood up. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Hai! Hai! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she made her way to the door. 'I wonder who could that be? It's not Syaoran, I can't feel his aura's presence nearby. It's probably only a sales man or something.' She thought.  
  
Sakura finally reached the door, and opened it. She gasped. There right in front of her stood a young man about a year older than her. He had fine dark brown hair that almost looked like Syaoran's ever messy hair, but a little bit more tamed. He had dark blue eyes, that always had a friendly twinkle in them. He wore black baggy pants and a loose navy blue t-shirt that had the words "Aren't I cute?" on the front. He was very handsome. Many girls would just swoon at the sight of him. He was at least a good 4 inches taller than Sakura.  
He smiled down on her.   
  
"What? No hello?" He asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Oh! Gomen! Gomen, I was just surprised to see you Mr. Asaka! You should have called me. Please come in." Sakura said stepping back and opening the door to let him through.  
  
"Arigato." He said as he stepped in her apartment. "Sorry, for not calling you, I just wanted to surprise you." He chuckled. "I Guess I did. Oh, and please, call me by my first name. Hearing YOU out of all people say Mr. Asaka makes me feel so old." He said.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Okay, Hisao. Please take a seat while I go change into something more presentable." Sakura said as she went back to her room.  
  
"Okay." Hisao said as he took a seat on her pink couch. 'This girl loves pink a lot.' He thought as he scanned the living room. 'Pink furniture, pink carpets and rugs, pink curtains, pink everything.' He thought.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in Sakura's room.  
  
Kero watched Sakura change quickly into a light pink shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"So, Sakura, who was at the door." Kero asked.   
  
"Oh, just a friend of mines that I met not too long ago." She replied quickly as she brushed her hair. "Kero, you behave and stay in here, okay?" Sakura said as she left her room, not waiting for a response from Kero. 'No too long ago. You left on that trip not too long ago either. Could this person be Sakura's mysterious fiancé that she had to dress up so nice and so quickly for him?' Kero thought. 'I have to go see.' He thought as he opened Sakura's door, and flew down the hall to the living room where the guest and Sakura were seated. Kero had a good look at the guy. 'Black hair, dark brown eyes.' He thought. He heard only bits and pieces of what they were saying, he was at a distance from them. If he got too close, he knew that his mistress would notice him.   
  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" He said.  
  
"Okay. Where should we go, Hisao." Sakura said. 'So his name is Hisao.' Kero thought.   
  
"Anywhere." He replied.   
  
"Um, okay then. Let's go now. Oh, but do you mind if we go somewhere to buy some breakfast. When you came, I just woke up and....." She trailed off here.  
  
"Of course. I don't mind. First stop breakfast for the one and only lovely cherry blossom." Hisao said.  
  
"Oh, stop that. You're making me blush." Sakura said playfully. He just laughed, then they headed out towards the door and to his car.   
  
Kero watched them go. He decided to go to Tomoyo's house and tell her about this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
In Eriol's hotel.  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Kero were all there. Kero had gone to Tomoyo's house right away. Tomoyo then had called Meilin and Eriol over. They had followed Sakura and Hisao all day. They just went places. Meilin was convinced after following them for awhile that Hisao was Sakura's fiancé.   
Syaoran hadn't gone with Meilin. He just stayed in the apartment, then later went out for a walk around. Unfortunately, he had seen Sakura with Hisao, and started to follow them around too. Meilin had spotted him not too far away from her, Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero. They all watched as Sakura leaned into Hisao, talking about something, but of course they couldn't hear them. He had hugged her, comfortingly.  
  
When Syaoran had seen this, he had gotten extremely green with jealousy. He was so mad, fire raged in his eyes. He stopped right there and decided to go back to the hotel, deciding that he had already seen enough.  
  
So here were Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero and Eriol in his apartment, discussing the things that they saw.  
  
"Why are we even still here talking and asking ourselves if that Hisao character is Sakura's husband-to-be. We all witnessed and saw it all today." Meilin said.  
  
"But there still might be a chance that they aren't, Meilin. We're not exactly sure that this guy is her fiancé." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I agree. We just saw what they were doing. We never really heard what they saying to each other." Eriol said.   
  
"We never really even saw them lip lock either." Kero said.  
  
"Kero!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What? It's true though. And that's a good thing too, right?" He said.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess you're right there fluff ball." Meilin said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!" Kero shouted out to Meilin. She just ignored him.   
  
They just talked about this some more trying to come to an agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, with Sakura.   
  
She was walking to the park, to her secret place that she had found before. It was really well hidden. It was a small place, like some sort of groove. She was thinking about the day she had today, with Hisao. He had said many things to her.   
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't feel or hear someone following her.   
  
She finally reached her little secret groove in the park when someone spoke up.  
  
"Is this supposed to be some sort of secret place of yours." He said. Sakura spun around.   
  
"Syaoran! I didn't hear you come." She said.   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Syaoran said. Sakura shivered, but not from the cold, his voice. It was so icy, it didn't have any warmth in it at all. The look in his eyes, so cold. It frightened Sakura.   
He took step forward towards her.  
  
"So... uh... What brings you here?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"I saw him." He said. Sakura visibly flinched. 'I knew that I shouldn't have told him this...' She thought ruefully.   
  
"It's not what you think it is, Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Like hell it isn't." He said. Sakura flinched again inwardly. She had never in her life heard Syaoran ever cuss, especially not to her.  
  
"Just tell me Sakura that you hate me and that you don't want to ever see my face again. I want to hear you say those words like you mean it so that I can get on with my freakin' life like you have already done." Syaoran said.   
  
"I c..can't do that, Sya... Syaoran." She stuttered out. She then took a step back. Her back was now right up against a cherry blossom tree. There were many trees surrounding her. There was also only one exit. And Syaoran was blocking it. There wasn't any other way out.  
  
"Why not? Tell me why not?" Syaoran said.   
  
"Because I can't, I just can't. Please Syaoran, don't make me do this. It hurts so much inside." Sakura said.  
  
"So you've been feeling pain to huh? Is that all you care about? You? Ever since I got that letter from you, my life had been a living hell!" Syaoran hissed.   
  
"But.... Syaoran..-" She stopped right there as Syaoran took another step towards her, like yesterday, closing the distance that was left in between them. But unlike yesterday, today, Syaoran didn't have that gentle look in his eyes. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He lowered his head to hers. The lips that were so gentle and soft yesterday were now brutally insulting her as he kissed her. The hands that held her shoulders, pressing her against him bore no resemblance to the hands that had stroked her gently the other night.   
  
Sakura fought him. She brought her fists up and pounded his chest. She stood no chance of course. She fought herself harder. Even if he was being hard on her. She knew, deep within herself that Syaoran isn't meaning any of this. Sakura wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She longed to wrap her hands around his neck.   
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura whispered.   
  
So much pain, sadness and despair went into his whispered name that Syaoran stopped his onslaught and looked down on her. Sakura's eyes were closed, and yet tears ran down her cheek. 'Tears, because of me. Pain that I caused.' He thought. She had stopped fighting him. She lay limp in his arms. He let go of his hold on her and took two steps back.   
  
It took a moment longer for Syaoran to fully realize what he had just done. 'Oh Kami-sama! What had I done!!! She'll surely hate me now....' He thought mournfully.   
  
"Sakura, I'm.... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to..." Syaoran said. He then cupped his head in hands. 'I can't believe that I had just done that to Sakura. Sakura! Her out of all people!   
  
Sakura just stood there without moving at all. Then she opened her eyes. She looked at him. Had Syaoran looked up at her, he would have seen all the love in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just...Please forgive me......" He mumbled through his hands. Sakura took a step towards him. She really didn't know what to say. She knew that she had been very selfish in all of this, and that she probably even deserved what Syaoran had just done. It was probably her fault that he had just done what he did.   
  
"No Syaoran. It isn't you who should even apologizing to me. I should be the one who's saying sorry, for everything...I'm sorry... I have made some stupid decisions and mistakes in the past, Syaoran. Please forgive me- for everything." Sakura said, just barely above a whisper, but just loud enough for Syaoran to hear her. Syaoran lifted his head out of his hands to look at Sakura. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was actually forgiving HIM. It made his love for her grow, and the pain of knowing that she will never love him again grew. Sakura has always been caring towards him. Even if it was just a minor cut or wound, she would fuss over him like a mother would over her child who slightly scraped his or her knee.   
  
"That letter. I wrote it so that you could go on with your life. Instead of training harder and harder everyday, just for me. I didn't want you to get hurt or exhausted and tired from training so hard. I never thought that it would ever turn out this way......." Sakura said. She stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said. Then, tears finally came running down his cheeks. Sakura kissed his tears away.   
  
"Why are you crying? Is t something I did or said?" Sakura asked.   
  
"You. You're... you. That's why I love you so much. Always putting others before yourself...So pure in heart..." He said.   
  
"I never thought that you felt that way. That you would ever feel that way. It had pained me to write that letter to you. I thought that as time passed by, I would forget you. But deep inside me, I didn't want to. I loved you. I still do." Sakura said.  
  
"But.... the ring... and the guy I saw you with earlier today..." Syaoran said.   
Sakura took a step back and turned herself around.   
  
"It was a lie. I couldn't face you back then. I couldn't explain this to you. I thought that you hated me. Then, when you... in the park in the other day. I don't really know why, but I panicked. I didn't want to talk to you about this...... This ring, was a gift from my father. He gave it to me when I cam back from a one month vacation to somewhere. He said that it once belonged to my mother..... And that guy I was with earlier..... His name is Hisao Asaka. I met him during my vacation. He was so kind to me, and nice. We became friends. He had helped me a little bit with something. He just stopped by today at my apartment for a surprise visit...I lied. I didn't want to face you. So you see, I'm not at all that pure as you have come to think." Sakura said.   
  
Silence..........  
  
Syaoran took a step towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders for a second time that night, but gently this time, and he turned her around so that she faced him.  
  
"You are everything I had ever looked for in a girl. Nice, kind, gentle, caring, beautiful, angelic. You have such enchanting eyes, my favorite color too. Perfect. I love you very much. I always have, and always will." Syaoran said to her. Sakura just stared into the depths of amber with love.   
  
Slowly, they inched towards each other. Sakura closed her eyes. Flesh met flesh. Gentle and tender. This kiss, so different from the one that they had shared awhile ago.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Xiao Lang." Sakura said. To Syaoran, his true name coming from her lips sounded like the sweetest melody he had ever heard in his entire life. They smiled at each other.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere up in the trees looking down on the couple were 3 people and a stuffed animal.   
  
"I guess we really didn't have to do anything at all. They sorted this out on their own." Tomoyo said, with her video camera in her hand.   
  
"Yeah. See? Sakura really wasn't engaged. She had lied." Eriol said. Meilin didn't say anything. She just watched the two people as they sat down on a tree stump that was right under the tree that they were all perched on. It was high enough for them to sit down on.   
  
"I never really saw this before, but they make a really cute couple." Kero said.  
  
"I wonder what had happened when they first came here. We arrived just a few seconds ago." Meilin said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We came too late. I missed out on taping this special moment." Tomoyo said sullenly. Eriol and Meilin almost lost their balance in the tree and Kero almost fell from his flying stance.  
  
"Tomoyo." They all moaned out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran's side as they sat next to each other.   
  
"You know Syaoran, this place has a very good view of the stars. That's why I come here. I always came here to think, or just whenever I wanted to. It kinda became like a little retreating place." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran said. They both looked up. But instead of seeing the stars right away, they saw a flying plush toy look- alike, a girl obsessed with video taping having a video camera in her hand that was directed on them two, another girl with hair that was parted on either sides of her head into buns, and a smart looking guy just about Syaoran's age, smiling down on the two.  
Sakura and Syaoran both stood up at the same time.  
  
"What are you guys doing up there?" Syaoran asked, enraged.  
  
"I... uh... we... uh... We were going to show you two a new magic act we learned right now." Tomoyo said.  
  
"We are?" Kero asked. Meilin and Eriol looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes! A disappearing act! Let's go!" Tomoyo said as she, Meilin and Eriol jumped down from the tree as quickly as possible and ran as fast as they could with Kero flying right behind them.   
  
"I have never seen any of them run that fast." Syaoran said, awed at their speed. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Or fly as fast." Sakura said, as she agreed with him. Sakura sat back down, followed by Syaoran. They sat next to each other again, and looked up at the stars. The night was so clear, and the stars so bright. It was a full moon.  
  
"Beautiful." Sakura said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, my cherry blossom."   
Sakura smiled.  
  
Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms, without a worry or a care.   
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So how was that for a first try at writing? The ending wasn't really how I imagined it, but I couldn't think of anything else. I did try my best for you people out there. I need to know from you people if I should keep on writing fics or just stick to reading other people's fics. I know that this wasn't THAT good, but oh well. Just tell me what you think and be honest about it too. It took me a little while to finish writing this because I type so slow.   
  
R+R!!!!!! Please!!!!  
  
~Enchanted Pink Jade.   
  
  
  



End file.
